


bow tie event

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: ribbons.





	bow tie event

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not his birthday, but there’s a present waiting for him at Jun’s house, technically wrapped. Nino’s seen a lot of strange things in his life – he  _is_  in Arashi – but nothing compares to the sight of Jun on his bed, completely naked except for two ribbons – one in his hair and one further down.

Nino stares at him, contemplative, instantly thinking this is a trap. It has to be a prank; Jun is going to seduce a confession out of him, and then everyone will jump out from the closet and laugh. The excessive nudity and sexual situations comforts him a little – no way would Jun allow his junk to be on TV – but that’s never stopped Johnny before. Ordinarily Nino is always down for a good joke, but not when it involves his feelings for Jun.

He didn’t think anyone knew. They all act gay with each other, it’s part of the job, but over the years Nino has developed an infatuation with the youngest member. He’s not quite sure why – Jun’s a picky, entitled bitch who has complexes pouring out his ears and Nino  _loves_  it. Maybe he’s attracted to hot messes or something (that would explain a few of his exes), but he just wants Jun to throw him down and take out all of his angst on Nino. Sexually.

“Don’t just stare,” Jun snaps, reaching down to stroke himself like it’s completely acceptable behavior. Nino watches, mesmerized, and Jun moans faintly at the contact. “I know I look good, but I didn’t go through all of this effort just for you to stand over there.”

Nino remembers back when Jun was insecure, with more body issues than a teenage girl, and smiles proudly at the progress their awkward baby bird has made over the years. He doesn’t realize he’s moving until his knees hit the bed, his body falling forward and when he focuses his eyes, he’s face-to-cock with Jun.

His tongue darts out to lick the tip, pulling a low noise from Jun’s lungs and Jun relocates his hand to Nino’s hair. His touch is gentle, not demanding, and it has Nino crawling closer towards him, taking him into his mouth and sucking properly. The bow-tied ribbon at the base of his cock tickles Nino’s nose, but he wants to leave it on. He likes knowing that this is for him.

“Kazunari,” Jun hisses, stroking his fingers through Nino’s hair affectionately, like Nino is the pet here, and who knows, maybe he is. Nino works his mouth harder around Jun, feeling his cock swell even more in his mouth, feeling an undeniable urge to please him.

Then there’s a firm tug on his hair and Jun’s cock falls from his lips, replaced by Jun’s mouth and Jun pulls Nino all the way on top of him, clawing at his clothes. “I want you naked and riding me,” Jun growls into their kiss, tongues chasing the heat of their arousal, and Nino can’t disrobe fast enough.

Jun presents him with a bottle of expensive lube and Nino feels those eyes on him as he prepares himself, pushing his fingers deep inside his own body to stretch his opening for Jun. He hears another deep groan and forces open his eyes, meeting Jun’s that are so filled with lust and heat and Nino thinks he looks like he’s ready to attack, which has him pushing back against his own touch and gasping at the pleasure he feels from it.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Jun rasps, and Nino wants to say something haughty in response, but he can’t speak. He just fingers himself harder until Jun seizes his wrist, smirking at the whine that escapes Nino as his stimulation is halted and removed.

He hears the crinkle of foil and his first thought is that Jun is going to fuck him with the ribbon still on, cute bow where their bodies will slam together, and Nino wonders if it will stay tied. Jun groans as he lubes himself and Nino can see how much he wants this, from the look in his eyes that are barely visible under hooded lids and the way Jun reaches for him to position him over his cock.

“Jun,” Nino starts, frantic and rushed and desperate.

“I know,” Jun tells him firmly, and pulls him down by his hips.

Jun eases inside him, Nino’s body protesting but welcoming, and they both groan as he bottoms out and Nino feels the harsh ribbon underneath his balls. It’s like an extra stimulation as he starts to move, with great encouragement by Jun, whose grip is tight on Nino’s hips as he urges him back and forth.

Nino braces himself with both hands on Jun’s biceps and takes over, Jun’s hold dropping as he moves on his own, fucking himself on Jun’s cock and rocking faster and faster until he can’t take anymore. Jun is never one to be quiet, panting and moaning beneath him with his hands on Nino’s ass, squeezing and thrusting up in tandem, and Nino cries out in frustration as the bow teases him to no end.

Long fingers wrap around his aching erection and Jun seems to be on his brainwave, fisting him and losing his breath at the way Nino tightens around him. Sweat accumulates all over Nino’s body and he can feel it coming, pooling inside his balls faster due to the rough ribbon rubbing his sensitive skin, and he can’t do anything but moan Jun’s name as his orgasm explodes from within him, spilling over Jun’s fingers and instantly Jun’s hands return to his hips, pounding up into him and taking Nino even higher until Jun too shudders and comes.

The bow looks even cuter when Jun’s soft, the one in his hair all disoriented from their actions. Nino flops onto his back and stares at the ceiling, disbelieving of what just happened and heart pounding as his body calms down.

Jun rushes to clean himself up, making a face at the mess on his stomach, and Nino wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
